


The Lord and His Shura

by SinclairTopside



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Obsessive Genichiro, Shura Wolf, Slight Belly Bulging, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, cute moments, depictions of violence, excessive cum, feral wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinclairTopside/pseuds/SinclairTopside
Summary: The Divine Heir is dead and shura Wolf is born. Genichiro captures him with the sole goal of making Wolf his-body and soul.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a while to write because of the length and my constant indecisions. Comments would be incredibly appreciated. Thank you. :))
> 
> Wolf’s Shura design and outfit is based on a wonderful artist on twitter @sinzui0301
> 
> https://twitter.com/sinzui0301/status/1136623818154291201?s=21

The divine heir was dead and Genichiro had his now feral shinobi snarling in a cell, reaching through the bars with claws so sharp they might very well slice through the metal if he tried. Genichiro had received a letter about the passing, that the divine heir had wished to sever the ties to immortality and bid Wolf to help him. It had failed and as a result, the divine heir passed onto the next realm. From what he could gather, the failed attempt had overrun the shinobi with rage and had become a shura. That was the most likely reason for the change and Genichiro had sent his strongest men to retrieve the shura. He wanted him. He had tried to convince Wolf to change sides at one point and now that the other was masterless and without a proper mind, he could have him. Genichiro had never been a particularly kind man and his goal had never changed in all the years he had lived with his grandfather - that Ashina reign supreme. Isshin would have wanted Wolf executed and the old man would have been upset about it. He had apparently enjoyed the Wolf’s company but as a shura, there was little to be gained in conversation. He never let a Shura live and the shinobi would have been no different. And yet, Genichiro did not want to kill this shura, with him there was no stopping Ashina. It would take extensive work, training the creature how to act and behave but it could be done. The only thing he needed to provide was a healthy supply of people to kill and there would be plenty of those.  


The shura had been brought to him at the cost of all but two of the men he’d sent out. He had torn through the other five, shredding arms from bodies and throats from necks, feasting on the bodies and so distracted he had been caught by the remaining two. He had been injured during the fight with the others, deep cuts in his arms and abdomen. Genichiro had almost had the two killed when he saw the protrusion of some of the shinobi’s intestines. He had wanted him brought to him alive and to remain that way, not die. Emma had long since left the castle, refusing to be a part of anything that had participated in the divine heir’s death and Wolf’s fall. So, he’d contacted the ex-monk in the depths, paying him in bodies to fix up the shura. How tricky it had been to work on someone that couldn’t be easily reasoned with. Doujun’s response was injecting flesh with an anesthetic and feeding it to him. Genichiro watched the doctor stitch up his new pet, fixing what was falling out. He explained to the new Lord of Ashina that shura healed quicker than regular men and also did not feel the same pain as those who were not consumed with hate. This news delighted Genichiro, who would be able to use Wolf to cut down any and all enemies and have him survive. Killing a shura was a near impossible task, his grandfather had said. He had only ever killed one once before and it had nearly cost him.  


Most shura changed entirely, becoming the monsters that reflected what their minds had become. Wolf’s features had shifted, though not as dramatically as some. He had horns now, small and pointed ones that extended on either side of his head. Piercing gold eyes had replaced the dark brown Genichiro had come to know and fangs as sharp as knives were almost always barred when he was awake. Genichiro would break Wolf like any other animal and the shura would be loyal to him and him alone. He would kill whoever the Lord desired and Ashina would truly stand strong with him, his army and one nearly unkillable shura.  


“Shinobi, look at me,” Genichiro’s voice was commanding but it didn’t matter to Wolf, who snarled at him and reached through the bars, claws tearing at the air. Genichiro growled and grabbed the wrist, squeezing it until he felt the bone begin to crack. The shura’s snarls grew more ferocious but Genichiro held strong, letting his grip loosen just enough so as not to snap the shinobi’s delicate wrist. Shura may heal quicker but causing damage was completely unnecessary. He had no doubt that he would cause the other plenty of injuries during the process of breaking this beast down but he wouldn’t go so far as to break bones, though if he weren’t careful, Wolf would likely do it himself. Genichiro stared at the shura, his body was thinner than he remembered, his clothing torn to shreds but his scarf still surprisingly intact. He released Wolf’s wrist, watching the other growl and curl up in a corner of the cell. Genichiro left the shura, making his way to Doujun’s ‘workshop’ in the depths. He spoke closely with the doctor, working out a careful deal in which the other would care for any of Wolf’s injuries and in return, Genichiro would supply living subjects for him. The Lord didn’t care about the people he sent to Doujun, it was a necessary sacrifice that needed to be made in order to ensure that Genichiro had the shura under his control.  


“No one has ever tamed a shura before, are you sure I can’t just have him?” Doujun asked. Genichiro growled at him and wrapped his hand around his sword’s hilt.  


“Touch him in any way that isn’t treating his wounds and I’ll be sure you suffer. You say it’s never been done, and yet it appears I’ll be the first.” He didn’t trust this doctor as far as he could throw him but he was the only option for medical care. Genichiro would have preferred Emma, but she would have killed Wolf rather than treat him. Her views on shura were the same as his grandfather, that they should be put down. Knowing Emma, she would have felt remorse for Wolf’s position and taken pity on him.  
He theorized that taming the shura would be the same as taming a wild animal, he would need to be constantly present, hands-on with the shinobi while feeding him and training him to be exactly like how Genichiro wanted him. And once he had Wolf well trained and loyal, the other would never falter, never question. Together, they would keep Ashina safe and build an unyielding army against those that dared to defy them. Genichiro went to the cell the moment he returned to the castle, stopping only to take a prisoner from another cell and drag him along.  


“I’m not telling you shit,” the man clad in purple snapped, fighting uselessly against the bindings that held him.  


“Your refusal is foolish. Had you told me what I wanted to know, you would live. For your insolence, you will die.”  


“I’ve been prepared for that, you can’t scare me.”  


“Oh? You aren’t getting a swift death, you aren’t getting a merciful one.” Genichiro dragged the man behind him, catching sight of the shura in its cage. Wolf shifted, turning toward Genichiro, golden eyes watching carefully. The man stared at Wolf, his eyes widening when he realized what this thing was. Genichiro forced the man up against the bars, watching as the shura crawled closer, sniffing at the man and baring his teeth. Claws shot forward and tore flesh from the man’s chest, eating voraciously. Wolf was hungry, starving even. The man screamed from the pain and pushed desperately against the bars.  


“Stop! Fuck, I’ll tell you whatever you want! Just please don’t feed me to a shura!” He shouted, fear in his voice, his whole body shaking. Genichiro pulled the man away as Wolf reached through with his claws, growling at the removal of his food.  


“You’ll tell me everything, you hear?” Genichiro held the man there while he spoke, telling him everything that he wanted to hear. The ministry was planning an attack the man said, gave Genichiro locations, names and dates. It was everything he had wanted and more. The man was asking him to be let go, said he’s told Genichiro everything he knew. “So you did. But I don’t remember agreeing to anything.” Genichiro gripped the man tighter and ripped open the cell with his free hand before pushing the man in and closing it. His prisoner gripped the bars, pulling desperately at them.  


“Please! Let me go! I’ll do anything!” He froze at the growl from behind him, turning and pressing his back into the bars.  


“You’re doing all I’d ever need from you. You’re helping me teach my pet.” Genichiro watched, unblinking as Wolf lunged at the man. The shura bit into the man’s neck, the scream cut short with the quick pull of teeth. Wolf lifted his head, swallowing the flesh and going back in for more. The man twitched, choking and bleeding out on the cool cell floor. Wolf didn’t finish his meal, eating through the neck before dragging the body into the corner. He ignored the head and turned to Genichiro, his eyes were wary but they weren’t hostile anymore. Blood was covering the shura’s face, having severed the arteries in the neck had bathed him in the ministry man’s blood. The sight of it was one that sent heat down Genichiro, something he fully intended to explore once the other was loyal to him.  


He had the shura’s interest, having recognized that Genichiro had been the one to feed him. Genichiro wondered if Wolf still understood the majority of what was spoken and if he still retained any of his own speech. So far, he’d heard growls and snarls from the shura but that didn’t mean he was incapable of speaking, it simply meant he wasn’t. Genichiro bent down in front of the cell and looked at Wolf, the shura hesitantly crawling closer but not close enough to be touched. “I will have bedding delivered,” he told the shura. He got up to leave, stopping only when he heard the other make noise. It wasn’t a snarl, but what seemed to be an attempt at speaking.  


“Th...k….you,” the shura managed to form something and Genichiro easily pieced the rest together. He hummed and retreated up the steps, satisfied with the progress made today. He had no doubt it would take time, he wouldn’t trust the shura out of his cell for some time but this was incredible progress. Upon returning to his room he inspected what had been given to him of the shinobis. Two swords, one normal steel made one and then the mortal blade, an incredible piece that was said to sever immortality. He did not dare draw it but once he had Wolf under his control, he would let the shura wreak havoc with it. The divine heir was dead but the immortality had not been severed and Wolf remained able to resurrect, which was exactly what Genichiro had wanted. He was up early, ordering a servant to bring down clothes, a bucket of water and washcloth. They shook as they followed him, no doubt frightened by the monster in the cell, thankful to be relieved after setting the bucket down.  


Wolf was curled up under the kaimaki that had been brought down, head lying messily on the makura. The body was nowhere to be found, the shura having finished it off during the night before it became too bloated and foul smelling. The head was pushed into the corner and Genichiro would need to have it fetched, though it would be tricky if Wolf was still hyper-aggressive but he hoped to have that tamed somewhat by the end of today. He approached the cell and watched Wolf until the shura stirred from his sleep, shucking the kaimaki off of him. He became alert immediately, snarling as he turned, though he did calm slightly when it was Genichiro he saw.  


“You’re filthy, covered in blood. Will you allow me to bathe you?” He knew the other could understand him and waited for Wolf to react. The other’s brows furrowed together and his golden eyes searched Genichiro’s but eventually, he crawled closer to the cell and sat in front of it. “I have clothes for you too, so undress,” he told the shura. Wolf hesitated and Genichiro swore he saw a blush on the shura’s cheeks, which was absolutely endearing. Did Wolf before all this have an interest in him? It was possible. When they fought and he asked him to forsake the divine heir, he had seen hesitance. Now Wolf was all his, to do with as he pleased, to make into a loyal, powerful beast. Wolf quietly undressed, pulling off the tattered remains of his clothing. “Your scarf too,” he told the shura, who growled quietly at him. The scarf had somehow remained entirely unscathed but it was still dirty. “You’ll get it back, but it needs to be cleaned. Wolf,” he said in a voice that was firm but fair. Wolf did as asked, pulling the scarf off of his neck and handing it over, laying it gently in Genichiro’s open hand. The Lord set it to the side and put the tattered clothes in a pile behind him to be burned.  


Genichiro dipped the rag in the water and rang it out before pressing it against Wolf’s bloodied skin. It was dried and caked to the shura’s skin and took a good deal of scrubbing to clean off. He ran the cloth up his arms first before bringing it to his neck and face. In between moving to a new location, he would dip the rag into the water and ring out the blood. He had instructed the servant to continue bringing him buckets, knowing that this was going to take much longer now that Wolf had fed. He wiped off the shura’s face, golden eyes trained on his every move. Genichiro moved downward, cleaning off the other’s chest, dipping lower and cleaning his hips and inner thighs. He avoided Wolf’s most intimate of areas, watching him squirm whenever he got close. Genichiro hummed. Wolf hadn’t pulled away, he’d been hesitant but not against it. It didn’t really matter what he felt, Genichiro would have him. It would be easier if he enjoyed it though, so the Lord would certainly try. He finished off Wolf’s legs and feet, having gone through three buckets in order to fully clean the other. Genichiro grabbed a fourth bucket and opened the cell, stepping in. Wolf tensed but didn’t growl, merely watched Genichiro come closer. “Your hair is filthy,” the Lord said. “Turn.” He watched Wolf hesitate but obey, turning his back to him. Genichiro bent down and untied Wolf’s hair, which had grown longer since they had last met, reaching roughly to his waist. He liked it this way but was unsure of if he would have the other keep it. Genichiro took the hair in his hand and used a cup to pour the water over it and washing out the blood. He used soap to rub into the shura’s head, massaging into the scalp. He smirked when he heard a purr from below him, Wolf seemed to really enjoy the attention he was getting and the fact that he was letting Genichiro this close was impressing the Lord. Genichiro was careful around the horns, though he wiped them clean as well, taking the cup and pouring the water over his head until the soap was washed out. He squeezed out the excess water and took a cloth to Wolf’s head, drying it as best as he could before leaving the cell. The shura had allowed him in for that long, but he wasn’t foolish enough to think he was safe just yet.  


“Take this,” he said, handing Wolf a dark kimono through the bars. It was more a leisure piece but until he was confident he had the other under his loyalty, he wouldn’t be giving him the clothing he had planned for him. Genichiro had drawn up the outfit he wanted his shura to wear and was having the castle’s seamstress make it. Genichiro realized he had an obsession with Wolf, a desire to own the other, to fuck him, to have him be so rigidly loyal that he would kill anyone who opposed his Lord. That was what Genichiro wanted and now he would have it and the thrill was undeniable. He watched Wolf dress, the kimono engulfing the shura as he expected, it was his after all. “It will do until your clothes are made,” he told the other, glancing over when one of the servants came down with Wolf’s scarf. He took it from them and sent them up with the last bucket before turning to Wolf. “I told you it would be back.” Genichiro held the scarf out to the shura, who took it quickly and wrapped it around his neck.  


“My...L...ord,” Wolf murmured, bowing his head down. Genichiro was thrilled, hearing the other speak and to see such submission. He wasn’t convinced the other was fully his yet though and after having a fresh kaimaki and makura delivered, he left.  


For the next month, Genichiro spent every day with Wolf, feeding him, bathing him and building up a loyalty that grew more fierce with each passing day. Wolf never growled at him, rather, he would always be pressed against the cell, waiting for his master. Half way through the month, he had taken the shura out with him, the other walking quietly beside him, though always alert. He was given well fitting kimonos to wear and the longer Genichiro spent with the other, the more obsessed he became. It was positively intoxicating to have a once feral shura look at him with loyalty and love, something that Genichiro hadn’t quite expected. It was much more than what he’d theorized and he was excited to finally take the shura to bed. Wolf was so fiercely devoted to him that he would do anything Genichiro wanted and more, but he didn’t need to force the other into anything. He had caught Wolf staring at him, seen the heat in those cheeks and the ferocious desire in those honey-hued eyes. Wolf had been given his own room beside Genichiro’s, though more often than not he was sleeping in the Lord’s room, curled up in a corner with his kaimaki and makura. He had begun to speak clearly whenever asked to speak, though he only ever answered Genichiro.  


“Wolf, come,” Genichiro commanded, the shura sitting up and crawling over to his master. Genichiro stood and opened a bow, pulling out a set of clothes and laying them in front of Wolf. “These are for you to wear in battle,” he hummed. The outfit was a pair of black hakama pants, a haori with flames stitched into it, the shura tying the haori around his waist and leaving his strong chest bare. Over his shoulders was a small but powerful morokode that would act as armor, not that the shura much needed it. “Sit,” he told Wolf, who did as instructed and watched Genichiro slip a deep red and laced gold kyahan onto each leg. Genichiro had decided on cutting the other’s hair and got up to tie it up in the style he had known from the shinobi. He signalled the other to stand up and admired him, staring at the strong and smooth chest, the slim hips that hid just under his hakama. He was perfect, a beautiful and powerful shura, entirely belonging to Genichiro.  


“Thank you,” Wolf whispered. “Are we going to fight?” As tame as Wolf was around Genichiro, he was still a shura, he needed to satisfy a thirst for blood. Genichiro smirked and pulled on his own armor.  


“Yes Wolf, we are.”  


He had been given information about a coordinated attack on the castle and it would be the perfect opportunity to see what his Wolf was capable of. He wrapped an arm around Wolf’s waist and pulled him against his much larger body. “I want you to kill them all, rip them limb from limb. Feed on whoever you desire,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to one of Wolf’s horns before tilting the shura’s chin up and kissing him on the lips. He felt Wolf tense but relax and when he pulled away there was a dusting of pink across those pale cheeks. Perfect, he had Wolf under his thumb and so long as the other was forever loyal to him, he would treat him like an equal, like a lover. Genichiro had no intention to take another, he wanted Wolf, the only person who had ever matched him in battle.  


“Yes, my lord,” Wolf whispered, following beside Genichiro. Wolf’s golden eyes were shining at the prospect of killing again, of feeling his blade cut through flesh and bone. He had been tamed in the sense that he listened to Genichiro, but he was still a shura, he needed to spill blood. He followed beside Genichiro, up the stairs and to the very top of the castle. He looked out, following Genichiro’s finger to the rooftops. The men were there, lined up, clad in purple. It was clear they knew they’d been found out and were launching a straight attack. Genichiro unsheathed his blade, glancing at Wolf.  


“Kill them all,” he commanded, seeing a fire ignite in the shura. Genichiro watched Wolf, the other jumping from roof to roof with the help of his prosthetic. The ministry assaulted Wolf all at once but none of it mattered, the shura was fierce. It was like a dance, Wolf cutting through man after man, clawing through throats and burning those that got too close with his flame vent. He avoided all blades but did take a few hits from the one man that used fists. Genichiro knew that Wolf would be unstoppable in battle but this was even better than what he had expected. Genichiro was so enamored with Wolf’s prowess he failed to notice that several men had come from the rear. He realized his mistake when he saw Wolf grappling toward him, his golden eyes were full of rage, meeting the blades that swung down at Genichiro. The Lord cursed his foolishness, gripping his blade while Wolf defended him against the men. He drew his bow swiftly and shot one of the men through the chest, the other bringing down his sword on Wolf, nicking a part of his horn off. Wolf snarled and ran the man through, ripping at his stomach with his claw and spilling his guts across the floor. The one Genichiro had shot was still alive, though not for long. He watched Wolf drive his claws into the man’s chest, cracking open his chest and tearing out his heart. The shura devoured the heart, his mouth, as well as most of him was covered in blood. Genichiro felt a heat in his belly watching Wolf go feral, the shura stopping only when Genichiro said his name in that deep, commanding voice. Wolf moved over to Genichiro, staring up at him.  


“I killed them all,” he murmured. “Did I do well, my lord?”  


Genichiro reached out and ran his thumb along the smooth break in the other’s horn. “Does it hurt?” He asked.  


“No. I didn’t feel it,” Wolf said.  


“Good. You did excellent, Wolf.” Genichiro cupped Wolf behind the neck and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together, the taste of blood mixing between them. Genichiro felt a surge of desire, knowing Wolf could tear anyone to shreds, even him. He devoured the shura, slipping his tongue into Wolf’s mouth and tasting every inch of him. His free hand wrapped around the smaller man’s waist and pulled him flush to his body. He felt Wolf shudder and took joy in the quiet whimper that came out of the shura. Wolf’s hands were shaking as they laid against Genichiro’s chest and he knew...Wolf was his entirely now. There was no need to ever doubt again.  


“My Lord.” Genichiro snarled when he heard the servant, annoyed at having been interrupted. He broke the kiss, staring into those golden eyes.  


“I’m going to take you tonight,” he growled, satisfied by the shudder from the shura. He straightened and glared at the servant, who bowed repeatedly and apologized. ”What is it that you felt it necessary to interrupt me?” Wolf sheathed his sword and turned toward the bodies, bending down to begin his feast. The servant held a hand over his mouth and turned away. It was a horrifying sight to anyone else, but to Genichiro it was beautiful.  


“I-I was told to let you know that our men held back the rest of the ministry and we have a few prisoners for you to interrogate.” Genichiro hummed and gave the other a nod.  


“Good. Have them ready for me,” he told the servant, who bowed and hurried away. Genichiro bent down next to Wolf and laid a hand on the shura’s back, meeting his gaze. “I have information to collect from our prisoners and I want you there. You can have your way with them afterward,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Wolf’s forehead. Wolf flushed and gave a small nod, standing up and looking down at his mess. He’d torn into the stomach of both men, which were the pieces he liked the most, that and the heart, but the heart was much more difficult to get to. He followed behind Genichiro obediently, anyone who saw him recoiled in either fear or disgust. Wolf didn’t care what any of them thought, they meant nothing to him and the only reason he didn’t kill them was because Genichiro had told him not to. His Lord was the only person whose opinion meant anything to him, the only person he wanted to impress. Wolf would tear apart Genichiro’s enemies, would make sure that his Lord reigned supreme.  


Genichiro brought Wolf down into the cells where their prisoners were, two men were tied up on opposite ends of the cell to keep them from working with one another to escape. Wolf snarled at them and it seemed to Genichiro he was going almost feral just being around these men and not immediately tearing into them. The shura didn’t lunge, he stayed beside Genichiro, walking into the cell with him. Both men tensed visibly when they not only saw Genichiro but a shura at his side.  


“You stooped so low as to use a demon to fight us?” One man scowled. “Pathetic.” Genichiro raised a brow, stopping Wolf from lunging. “You couldn’t defeat us so you’re using something inhuman?”  


“Shut up!” The other hissed. It was clear that one was more willing to cooperate than the other, but the one that was unwilling was of higher rank. But Genichiro had a plan to get the man to tell him everything and still let Wolf take out his rage on them.  


“You would do well to listen to your friend. It isn’t wise to enrage a shura,” Genichiro said, holding onto Wolf, whose whole body was tense, his claws extended. Wolf wasn’t interested in killing them quickly with his sword, no, he was going to tear into them with his claws and make them suffer. “Tell me what I need to know and one of you will live,” he told them, watching for that crack. The one that was defiant stood firm, but the other was shaking the longer Wolf stared him down.  


“I’ll tell you!” The man cried, shaking his head. “Please just let me live!”  


“You traitor!” The other snarled. “Even if he lets you live, the ministry will hunt you down.” 

Genichiro hummed and ran a hand over Wolf’s lower back, leaning closer and whispering to him. The shura let out a ferocious snarl and leapt onto the man who had begged to live. The scream could only be described as horrific, the defiant man’s eyes grew wide with fear the longer he watched. No normal person had ever witnessed a shura killing someone and Genichiro took pleasure in watching the man’s face go from defiant to terror. Wolf held nothing back, his claws dug into the man’s stomach and tore, while his teeth sunk into his neck and ripped out what flesh he could get hold of. Blood sprayed over Wolf and their living prisoner, the one underneath Wolf screaming until he wasn’t. He gurgled, blood spilling up out of his mouth, Wolf lapping it up and glancing over at the other man. The man tried to get away, scrambling to be as far from Wolf as possible. The shura climbed off the dead man, growling and drawing closer until Genichiro stopped him.  


“Will you tell me what I want to know?” He asked again. “There will not be another request,” he murmured.  


“I-I’ll tell you...everything. Just keep me from that thing…” He stammered, staring at Wolf. Genichiro rested a hand on Wolf’s shoulder.  


“Okay then, tell me.” The man did. He told him everything he knew, which was a decent amount given his rank. When he was satisfied he unsheathed his black and ran the man through the neck, killing him almost instantly. He let Wolf have his way with the bodies and sent him to bathe afterward. Maintaining a clean shura was difficult but well worth it for what Genichiro wanted to do. He gave the information he’d acquired to his generals before retiring, taking off his armor and pulling on a dark kimono to leisure in. He waited patiently, watching Wolf slip in, his dark and white mixed hair falling down, damp from his bath and his own dark kimono draped over him. 

"Come here Wolf,” Genichiro commanded, watching the shura shuffle over and bend down to sit in front of him. “Wolf, do you remember what I told you?” He asked. The shinobi’s cheeks flushed but his golden eyes met Genichiro’s.  


“You said that you were going to take me,” he murmured. Genichiro smirked and grabbed the shura’s wrist, pulling him into his lap.  


“That’s correct. I’m going to make you scream and beg for my cock inside of you. I’m going to breed you Wolf, give you so much of my seed that you’re round with it. Do you want that?” He whispered into the shura’s ear, nipping at it. Wolf shuddered in his arms, the shura gripping his shoulders.  


“I want it. My Lord, please…” Wolf was his. Wolf belonged to him and no one else. Wolf would never allow another man to touch him in this way. Genichiro grabbed Wolf around the waist and pushed him into the futon, pinning the shura’s wrists above his head.  


“I’m going to give it all to you,” he growled. He unwrapped the obi form Wolf’s kimono and used it to tie the other’s wrists together. Wolf didn’t react negatively, he didn’t get angry, he was as submissive as Genichiro wanted from him. He knew he had Wolf under his control but he was impressed at just how far Wolf had fallen for him. The other was shura, he had little control and yet he gave it all to Genichiro. Wolf looked at his bindings before staring up at Genichiro, his kimono falling open with a gentle brush from Genichiro’s hands. “I’ve been looking forward to this, Wolf,” he murmured. “Do you realize how arousing it is to watch you hunt? To see you rip flesh from bone, covered in blood and then coming to me with those beautiful eyes? It gets me going,” he growled, pressing his lips to Wolf’s. He devoured the shinobi, slipping his tongue into his mouth, his hands exploring Wolf’s body liberally. He ran one hand over Wolf’s chest, teasing his nipples to hardness, the shinobi whining and arching his back. The other hand reached behind Wolf, grabbing his plump ass, his cock twitching at the prospect of being inside of Wolf. Genichiro broke the kiss and went for Wolf’s neck, bite and sucking marks into the other’s skin, giving him everything. Wolf normally wore his scarf so they would be hidden, but Genichiro didn’t like that. He wanted everyone to know Wolf belonged to him, in every way. The Lord moved back up, nipping at Wolf’s jaw, his hands shifting to grab Wolf’s hips, nudging the shura’s legs open and fitting between them.  


“My Lord…” Wolf moaned. He hadn’t felt so...human, in quite a long time. He couldn’t remember his life before shura but none of it mattered. Genichiro was the only one who mattered.  


“Wolf,” Genichiro growled into the other’s skin, moving down between the shura’s legs. He pressed his lips to Wolf’s inner thigh, licking and biting marks into both sides, wanting Wolf to always remember who had done this, who had given him this pleasure. Genichiro was not a selfish lover, he wanted Wolf to feel good, to crave more, to ache for his touch. He ran his tongue along Wolf’s cock, hearing the inhale, the other’s cheeks were a brilliant red and Genichiro wanted more, hungry for Wolf. He wrapped his lips around the head, sucking on Wolf and taking in a few inches before stopping. He bobbed shallowly, wrapping his hand around the shaft and stroking what his mouth didn’t reach. Wolf was gasping and moaning, his hips rocking and jerking into Genichiro, his chest heaving. His cock grew hard from the attention and Genichiro was tempted to bring Wolf to completion but he couldn’t, not tonight. He could wait, he was a patient man. He pulled off of Wolf when the shinobi started to shake, giving the head one more lick before pulling away. “On your stomach,” he commanded, pleased with how quickly Wolf reacted. Wolf flipped onto his stomach, spreading his legs obediently for Genichiro to get between again.  


“Good boy,” he murmured, spreading Wolf’s cheeks, humming. Wolf was tight, virginal? He doubted, but it was clear that it had been a long time. “I know you’re eager for me, but I need to prepare you. I don’t want to break you too soon,” he whispered. Genichiro had prepared a vial of oil, pouring it onto his fingers and rubbing them together. He pressed the first finger against Wolf, rubbing circles into his lower back as he slipped it in. Wolf’s body resisted him and he felt the shinoi’s body tensing. Despite being shura, this sort of intimacy was still painful for anyone who hadn’t been active. Wolf’s body was slowly but surely getting used to him, Genichiro rubbing Wolf’s hips to soothe him into calming down. Once the other’s body relaxed enough, he began to work in his finger, crooking it and pressing deep into Wolf. The more he did it the better it felt and Wolf was moaning quietly into each thrust. Genichiro slipped in a second finger and scissored Wolf, spending a few moments relaxing the other before continuing his ministrations. A third followed and then a fourth, his fingers spreading Wolf wide, thrusting into him until the shura was shaking and moaning for more.  


“My Lord...please, need you...inside of me,” he begged. Wolf’s cock was aching, his hole wasn’t full enough. Genichiro pulled out his fingers and poured the oil onto his cock, grunting as he stroked himself. He’d waited so long for this and he wasn’t going to waste anymore time. Genichiro grabbed Wolf’s hip with one hand and guided himself to the shura’s hole, pressing the head against him. He groaned, sinking himself in, gripping Wolf’s hip with a bruising force so as not to just thrust in. He was much bigger than his fingers, thick and long, everything he knew Wolf wanted. He waited until Wolf gave him a nod, sinking himself in until he bottomed out. Genichiro moaned, leaning down and biting Wolf’s neck, giving a shallow thrust. Genichiro shuddered, running his hand along Wolf’s belly, feeling a bulge, his cock. Wolf was small but he hadn’t realized how small until now, and this realization made his head spin. Genichiro pulled almost all the way out before thrusting, slamming into Wolf, the shura crying out and gripping the futon in his claws, tearing the fabric. Genichiro couldn’t give a fuck, lost in the pleasure, the tight heat that was Wolf. He pounded into his pet, his balls slapping against Wolf’s thighs, the shura gasping and moaning with each thrust.  


“Tell me what you want,” Genichiro growled, pulling Wolf back and fucking the other onto his cock.  


“I want you! Fat cock inside of me, filling me with your seed. I want to be full, fuck my ass!” Wolf sobbed, the other was begging and crying and it was beautiful. Wolf had never spoken this much and it was all for Genichiro. Genichiro grunted, giving Wolf hard and deep thrusts, grabbing Wolf’s hand and pressing it against his stomach.  


“Do you feel that? I’m inside of you Wolf, you’re mine,” he whispered into the other’s ear.  


“Yes, yours,” Wolf repeated, moaning, arching his back and thrusting back into Genichiro’s thrusts. He wouldn’t last long, not with how tightly Wolf was gripping him. He hadn’t had sex in a long time, he’d desired Wolf ever since finding out he’d survived their first clash. No one could compare and now he had him. Genichiro’s thrusts grew more erratic, his grip on Wolf’s hips were tightening the closer he got. He gave a few more thrusts before pulling Wolf’s ass flush against him, moaning as he came. Wolf scrambled to grab hold of the shredded futon, crying out as he felt Genichiro’s hot seed flood into his body. There was so much it was making him feel full, enough that it only took a few strokes from his Lord to bring Wolf to his end. The shura sobbed as he came, thrusting into Genichiro’s hand as he spilled onto the futon. Both men were panting, Genichiro’s bruising grip on Wolf loosening as he came down from his high. The Lord grunted, grabbing a small, rounded item and slipping it in as he pulled out. Wolf whimpered, his hole sensitive to having something else slip inside  


“I want all my seed to stay in, don’t take that out,” Genichiro whispered, turning Wolf over and untying him. He purred at the sight of Wolf. The other was covered in his bites, hips bruised from his grip and belly slightly rounded from all of his cum. He pressed a hand to it, stroking Wolf gently. “My beautiful Wolf,” he whispered. Wolf struggled to keep his eyes open but managed to sit himself up long enough to kiss his Lord.  


“I’m sorry about the futon,” he whispered. A chuckle from Genichiro.  


“I was aware of the risks.” Genichiro had another futon brought in before pulling Wolf into bed with him, watching the shura drift off to sleep. Wolf was his, now and forever. Genichiro pressed a kiss to the broken horn on the shura’s head and closed his eyes.


	2. The Lord and His Shura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of interest was given to a transmasculine Wolf, so this is the same fic but rewritten in the appropriate areas.

The divine heir was dead and Genichiro had his now feral shinobi snarling in a cell, reaching through the bars with claws so sharp they might very well slice through the metal if he tried. Genichiro had received a letter about the passing, that the divine heir had wished to sever the ties to immortality and bid Wolf to help him. It had failed and as a result, the divine heir passed onto the next realm. From what he could gather, the failed attempt had overrun the shinobi with rage and had become a shura. That was the most likely reason for the change and Genichiro had sent his strongest men to retrieve the shura. He wanted him. He had tried to convince Wolf to change sides at one point and now that the other was masterless and without a proper mind, he could have him. Genichiro had never been a particularly kind man and his goal had never changed in all the years he had lived with his grandfather - that Ashina reign supreme. Isshin would have wanted Wolf executed and the old man would have been upset about it. He had apparently enjoyed the Wolf’s company but as a shura, there was little to be gained in conversation. He never let a Shura live and the shinobi would have been no different. And yet, Genichiro did not want to kill this shura, with him there was no stopping Ashina. It would take extensive work, training the creature how to act and behave but it could be done. The only thing he needed to provide was a healthy supply of people to kill and there would be plenty of those.  


The shura had been brought to him at the cost of all but two of the men he’d sent out. He had torn through the other five, shredding arms from bodies and throats from necks, feasting on the bodies and so distracted he had been caught by the remaining two. He had been injured during the fight with the others, deep cuts in his arms and abdomen. Genichiro had almost had the two killed when he saw the protrusion of some of the shinobi’s intestines. He had wanted him brought to him alive and to remain that way, not die. Emma had long since left the castle, refusing to be a part of anything that had participated in the divine heir’s death and Wolf’s fall. So, he’d contacted the ex-monk in the depths, paying him in bodies to fix up the shura. How tricky it had been to work on someone that couldn’t be easily reasoned with. Doujun’s response was injecting flesh with an anesthetic and feeding it to him. Genichiro watched the doctor stitch up his new pet, fixing what was falling out. He explained to the new Lord of Ashina that shura healed quicker than regular men and also did not feel the same pain as those who were not consumed with hate. This news delighted Genichiro, who would be able to use Wolf to cut down any and all enemies and have him survive. Killing a shura was a near impossible task, his grandfather had said. He had only ever killed one once before and it had nearly cost him.  


Most shura changed entirely, becoming the monsters that reflected what their minds had become. Wolf’s features had shifted, though not as dramatically as some. He had horns now, small and pointed ones that extended on either side of his head. Piercing gold eyes had replaced the dark brown Genichiro had come to know and fangs as sharp as knives were almost always barred when he was awake. Genichiro would break Wolf like any other animal and the shura would be loyal to him and him alone. He would kill whoever the Lord desired and Ashina would truly stand strong with him, his army and one nearly unkillable shura.  


“Shinobi, look at me,” Genichiro’s voice was commanding but it didn’t matter to Wolf, who snarled at him and reached through the bars, claws tearing at the air. Genichiro growled and grabbed the wrist, squeezing it until he felt the bone begin to crack. The shura’s snarls grew more ferocious but Genichiro held strong, letting his grip loosen just enough so as not to snap the shinobi’s delicate wrist. Shura may heal quicker but causing damage was completely unnecessary. He had no doubt that he would cause the other plenty of injuries during the process of breaking this beast down but he wouldn’t go so far as to break bones, though if he weren’t careful, Wolf would likely do it himself. Genichiro stared at the shura, his body was thinner than he remembered, his clothing torn to shreds but his scarf still surprisingly intact. He released Wolf’s wrist, watching the other growl and curl up in a corner of the cell. Genichiro left the shura, making his way to Doujun’s ‘workshop’ in the depths. He spoke closely with the doctor, working out a careful deal in which the other would care for any of Wolf’s injuries and in return, Genichiro would supply living subjects for him. The Lord didn’t care about the people he sent to Doujun, it was a necessary sacrifice that needed to be made in order to ensure that Genichiro had the shura under his control.  


“No one has ever tamed a shura before, are you sure I can’t just have him?” Doujun asked. Genichiro growled at him and wrapped his hand around his sword’s hilt.  


“Touch him in any way that isn’t treating his wounds and I’ll be sure you suffer. You say it’s never been done, and yet it appears I’ll be the first.” He didn’t trust this doctor as far as he could throw him but he was the only option for medical care. Genichiro would have preferred Emma, but she would have killed Wolf rather than treat him. Her views on shura were the same as his grandfather, that they should be put down. Knowing Emma, she would have felt remorse for Wolf’s position and taken pity on him.  


He theorized that taming the shura would be the same as taming a wild animal, he would need to be constantly present, hands-on with the shinobi while feeding him and training him to be exactly like how Genichiro wanted him. And once he had Wolf well trained and loyal, the other would never falter, never question. Together, they would keep Ashina safe and build an unyielding army against those that dared to defy them. Genichiro went to the cell the moment he returned to the castle, stopping only to take a prisoner from another cell and drag him along.  


“I’m not telling you shit,” the man clad in purple snapped, fighting uselessly against the bindings that held him.  


“Your refusal is foolish. Had you told me what I wanted to know, you would live. For your insolence, you will die.”  


“I’ve been prepared for that, you can’t scare me.”  


“Oh? You aren’t getting a swift death, you aren’t getting a merciful one.” Genichiro dragged the man behind him, catching sight of the shura in its cage. Wolf shifted, turning toward Genichiro, golden eyes watching carefully. The man stared at Wolf, his eyes widening when he realized what this thing was. Genichiro forced the man up against the bars, watching as the shura crawled closer, sniffing at the man and baring his teeth. Claws shot forward and tore flesh from the man’s chest, eating voraciously. Wolf was hungry, starving even. The man screamed from the pain and pushed desperately against the bars.  


“Stop! Fuck, I’ll tell you whatever you want! Just please don’t feed me to a shura!” He shouted, fear in his voice, his whole body shaking. Genichiro pulled the man away as Wolf reached through with his claws, growling at the removal of his food.  


“You’ll tell me everything, you hear?” Genichiro held the man there while he spoke, telling him everything that he wanted to hear. The ministry was planning an attack the man said, gave Genichiro locations, names and dates. It was everything he had wanted and more. The man was asking him to be let go, said he’s told Genichiro everything he knew. “So you did. But I don’t remember agreeing to anything.” Genichiro gripped the man tighter and ripped open the cell with his free hand before pushing the man in and closing it. His prisoner gripped the bars, pulling desperately at them.  


“Please! Let me go! I’ll do anything!” He froze at the growl from behind him, turning and pressing his back into the bars.  


“You’re doing all I’d ever need from you. You’re helping me teach my pet.” Genichiro watched, unblinking as Wolf lunged at the man. The shura bit into the man’s neck, the scream cut short with the quick pull of teeth. Wolf lifted his head, swallowing the flesh and going back in for more. The man twitched, choking and bleeding out on the cool cell floor. Wolf didn’t finish his meal, eating through the neck before dragging the body into the corner. He ignored the head and turned to Genichiro, his eyes were wary but they weren’t hostile anymore. Blood was covering the shura’s face, having severed the arteries in the neck had bathed him in the ministry man’s blood. The sight of it was one that sent heat down Genichiro, something he fully intended to explore once the other was loyal to him.  


He had the shura’s interest, having recognized that Genichiro had been the one to feed him. Genichiro wondered if Wolf still understood the majority of what was spoken and if he still retained any of his own speech. So far, he’d heard growls and snarls from the shura but that didn’t mean he was incapable of speaking, it simply meant he wasn’t. Genichiro bent down in front of the cell and looked at Wolf, the shura hesitantly crawling closer but not close enough to be touched. “I will have bedding delivered,” he told the shura. He got up to leave, stopping only when he heard the other make noise. It wasn’t a snarl, but what seemed to be an attempt at speaking.  


“Th...k….you,” the shura managed to form something and Genichiro easily pieced the rest together. He hummed and retreated up the steps, satisfied with the progress made today. He had no doubt it would take time, he wouldn’t trust the shura out of his cell for some time but this was incredible progress. Upon returning to his room he inspected what had been given to him of the shinobis. Two swords, one normal steel made one and then the mortal blade, an incredible piece that was said to sever immortality. He did not dare draw it but once he had Wolf under his control, he would let the shura wreak havoc with it. The divine heir was dead but the immortality had not been severed and Wolf remained able to resurrect, which was exactly what Genichiro had wanted. He was up early, ordering a servant to bring down clothes, a bucket of water and washcloth. They shook as they followed him, no doubt frightened by the monster in the cell, thankful to be relieved after setting the bucket down.  


Wolf was curled up under the kaimaki that had been brought down, head lying messily on the makura. The body was nowhere to be found, the shura having finished it off during the night before it became too bloated and foul smelling. The head was pushed into the corner and Genichiro would need to have it fetched, though it would be tricky if Wolf was still hyper-aggressive but he hoped to have that tamed somewhat by the end of today. He approached the cell and watched Wolf until the shura stirred from his sleep, shucking the kaimaki off of him. He became alert immediately, snarling as he turned, though he did calm slightly when it was Genichiro he saw.  


“You’re filthy, covered in blood. Will you allow me to bathe you?” He knew the other could understand him and waited for Wolf to react. The other’s brows furrowed together and his golden eyes searched Genichiro’s but eventually he crawled closer to the cell and sat in front of it. “I have clothes for you too, so undress,” he told the shura. Wolf hesitated and Genichiro swore he saw a blush on the shura’s cheeks, which was absolutely endearing. Did Wolf before all this have an interest in him? It was possible. When they fought and he asked him to forsake the divine heir, he had seen hesitance. Now Wolf was all his, to do with as he pleased, to make into a loyal, powerful beast. Wolf quietly undressed, pulling off the tattered remains of his clothing. His eyes widened when between Wolf’s legs wasn’t a cock but a cute cunt, the last thing that Genichiro had anticipated. He wanted Wolf regardless of what genitals he had, but the fact that Wolf had a pussy meant that Genichiro could give the shura his seed and produce an heir. A child mixed with shura, a powerful being that would rule all of Ashina and protect it from harm. He took a breath before he spoke again. “Your scarf too,” he told the shura, who growled quietly at him. The scarf had somehow remained entirely unscathed but it was still dirty. “You’ll get it back, but it needs to be cleaned. Wolf,” he said in a voice that was firm but fair. Wolf did as asked, pulling the scarf off of his neck and handing it over, laying it gently in Genichiro’s open hand. The Lord set it to the side and put the tattered clothes in a pile behind him to be burned.  


Genichiro dipped the rag in the water and rang it out before pressing it against Wolf’s bloodied skin. It was dried and caked to the shura’s skin and took a good deal of scrubbing to clean off. He ran the cloth up his arms first before bringing it to his neck and face. In between moving to a new location, he would dip the rag into the water and ring out the blood. He had instructed the servant to continue bringing him buckets, knowing that this was going to take much longer now that Wolf had fed. He wiped off the shura’s face, golden eyes trained on his every move. Genichiro moved downward, cleaning off the other’s chest, dipping lower and cleaning his hips and inner thighs. He slipped the cloth between Wolf’s legs and pressed it against the other’s pussy. Wolf jumped and squirmed but let Genichiro clean him. The Lord smirked and rubbed the cloth between the folds, Wolf letting out a high whine, his claws twitching. Genichiro hummed. Wolf hadn’t pulled away, he’d been hesitant but not against it. It didn’t really matter what he felt, Genichiro would have him. It would be easier if he enjoyed it though, so the Lord would certainly try.  


He finished off Wolf’s legs and feet, having gone through three buckets in order to fully clean the other. Genichiro grabbed a fourth bucket and opened the cell, stepping in. Wolf tensed but didn’t growl, merely watched Genichiro come closer. “Your hair is filthy,” the Lord said. “Turn.” He watched Wolf hesitate but obey, turning his back to him. Genichiro bent down and untied Wolf’s hair, which had grown longer since they had last met, reaching roughly to his waist. He liked it this way but was unsure of if he would have the other keep it. Genichiro took the hair in his hand and used a cup to pour the water over it and washing out the blood. He used soap to rub into the shura’s head, massaging into the scalp. He smirked when he heard a purr from below him, Wolf seemed to really enjoy the attention he was getting and the fact that he was letting Genichiro this close was impressing the Lord. Genichiro was careful around the horns, though he wiped them clean as well, taking the cup and pouring the water over his head until the soap was washed out. He squeezed out the excess water and took a cloth to Wolf’s head, drying it as best as he could before leaving the cell. The shura had allowed him in for that long, but he wasn’t foolish enough to think he was safe just yet.  


“Take this,” he said, handing Wolf a dark kimono through the bars. It was more a leisure piece but until he was confident he had the other under his loyalty, he wouldn’t be giving him the clothing he had planned for him. Genichiro had drawn up the outfit he wanted his shura to wear and was having the castle’s seamstress make it. Genichiro realized he had an obsession with Wolf, a desire to own the other, to fuck him, to have him be so rigidly loyal that he would kill anyone who opposed his Lord. That was what Genichiro wanted and now he would have it and the thrill was undeniable. He watched Wolf dress, the kimono engulfing the shura as he expected, it was his after all. “It will do until your clothes are made,” he told the other, glancing over when one of the servants came down with Wolf’s scarf. He took it from them and sent them up with the last bucket before turning to Wolf. “I told you it would be back.” Genichiro held the scarf out to the shura, who took it quickly and wrapped it around his neck.  


“My...L...ord,” Wolf murmured, bowing his head down. Genichiro was thrilled, hearing the other speak and to see such submission. He wasn’t convinced the other was fully his yet though and after having a fresh kaimaki and makura delivered, he left.  


For the next month, Genichiro spent every day with Wolf, feeding him, bathing him and building up a loyalty that grew more fierce with each passing day. Wolf never growled at him, rather, he would always be pressed against the cell, waiting for his master. Half way through the month, he had taken the shura out with him, the other walking quietly beside him, though always alert. He was given well fitting kimonos to wear and the longer Genichiro spent with the other, the more obsessed he became. It was positively intoxicating to have a once feral shura look at him with loyalty and love, something that Genichiro hadn’t quite expected. It was much more than what he’d theorized and he was excited to finally take the shura to bed. Wolf was so fiercely devoted to him that he would do anything Genichiro wanted and more, but he didn’t need to force the other into anything. He had caught Wolf staring at him, seen the heat in those cheeks and the ferocious desire in those honey hued eyes. Wolf had been given his own room beside Genichiro’s, though more often than not he was sleeping in the Lord’s room, curled up in a corner with his kaimaki and makura. He had begun to speak clearly whenever asked to speak, though he only ever answered Genichiro.  


“Wolf, come,” Genichiro commanded, the shura sitting up and crawling over to his master. Genichiro stood and opened a bow, pulling out a set of clothes and laying them in front of Wolf. “These are for you to wear in battle,” he hummed. The outfit was a pair of black hakama pants, a haori with flames stitched into it, the shura tying the haori around his waist and leaving his strong chest bare. Over his shoulders was a small but powerful morokode that would act as armor, not that the shura much needed it. “Sit,” he told Wolf, who did as instructed and watched Genichiro slip a deep red and laced gold kyahan onto each leg. Genichiro had decided on cutting the other’s hair and got up to tie it up in the style he had known from the shinobi. He signalled the other to stand up and admired him, staring at the strong and smooth chest, the slim hips that hid just under his hakama. He was perfect, a beautiful and powerful shura, entirely belonging to Genichiro.  


“Thank you,” Wolf whispered. “Are we going to fight?” As tame as Wolf was around Genichiro, he was still a shura, he needed to satisfy a thirst for blood. Genichiro smirked and pulled on his own armor.  


“Yes Wolf, we are.”  


He had been given information about a coordinated attack on the castle and it would be the perfect opportunity to see what his Wolf was capable of. He wrapped an arm around Wolf’s waist and pulled him against his much larger body. “I want you to kill them all, rip them limb from limb. Feed on whoever you desire,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to one of Wolf’s horns before tilting the shura’s chin up and kissing him on the lips. He felt Wolf tense but relax and when he pulled away there was a dusting of pink across those pale cheeks. Perfect, he had Wolf under his thumb and so long as the other was forever loyal to him, he would treat him like an equal, like a lover. Genichiro had no intention to take another, he wanted Wolf, the only person who had ever matched him in battle.  


“Yes, my lord,” Wolf whispered, following beside Genichiro. Wolf’s golden eyes were shining at the prospect of killing again, of feeling his blade cut through flesh and bone. He had been tamed in the sense that he listened to Genichiro, but he was still a shura, he needed to spill blood. He followed beside Genichiro, up the stairs and to the very top of the castle. He looked out, following Genichiro’s finger to the rooftops. The men were there, lined up, clad in purple. It was clear they knew they’d been found out and were launching a straight attack. Genichiro unsheathed his blade, glancing at Wolf.  
“Kill them all,” he commanded, seeing a fire ignite in the shura. Genichiro watched Wolf, the other jumping from roof to roof with the help of his prosthetic. The ministry assaulted Wolf all at once but none of it mattered, the shura was fierce. It was like a dance, Wolf cutting through man after man, clawing through throats and burning those that got too close with his flame vent. He avoided all blades but did take a few hits from the one man that used fists. Genichiro knew that Wolf would be unstoppable in battle but this was even better than what he had expected. Genichiro was so enamored with Wolf’s prowess he failed to notice that several men had come from the rear. He realized his mistake when he saw Wolf grappling toward him, his golden eyes were full of rage, meeting the blades that swung down at Genichiro. The Lord cursed his foolishness, gripping his blade while Wolf defended him against the men. He drew his bow swiftly and shot one of the men through the chest, the other bringing down his sword on Wolf, nicking a part of his horn off. Wolf snarled and ran the man through, ripping at his stomach with his claw and spilling his guts across the floor. The one Genichiro had shot was still alive, though not for long. He watched Wolf drive his claws into the man’s chest, cracking open his chest and tearing out his heart. The shura devoured the heart, his mouth, as well as most of him was covered in blood. Genichiro felt a heat in his belly watching Wolf go feral, the shura stopping only when Genichiro said his name in that deep, commanding voice. Wolf moved over to Genichiro, staring up at him.  


“I killed them all,” he murmured. “Did I do well, my lord?”  


Genichiro reached out and ran his thumb along the smooth break in the other’s horn. “Does it hurt?” He asked.  


“No. I didn’t feel it,” Wolf said.  


“Good. You did excellent, Wolf.” Genichiro cupped Wolf behind the neck and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together, the taste of blood mixing between them. Genichiro felt a surge of desire, knowing Wolf could tear anyone to shreds, even him. He devoured the shura, slipping his tongue into Wolf’s mouth and tasting every inch of him. His free hand wrapped around the smaller man’s waist and pulled him flush to his body. He felt Wolf shudder and took joy in the quiet whimper that came out of the shura. Wolf’s hands were shaking as they laid against Genichiro’s chest and he knew...Wolf was his entirely now. There was no need to ever doubt again.  


“My Lord.” Genichiro snarled when he heard the servant, annoyed at having been interrupted. He broke the kiss, staring into those golden eyes.  


“I’m going to take you tonight. I am going to breed that cunt of yours until you’re full of my seed,” he growled, satisfied by the shudder from the shura. He straightened and glared at the servant, who bowed repeatedly and apologized. ”What is it that you felt it necessary to interrupt me?” Wolf sheathed his sword and turned toward the bodies, bending down to begin his feast. The servant held a hand over his mouth and turned away. It was a horrifying sight to anyone else, but to Genichiro it was beautiful.  


“I-I was told to let you know that our men held back the rest of the ministry and we have a few prisoners for you to interrogate.” Genichiro hummed and gave the other a nod.  


“Good. Have them ready for me,” he told the servant, who bowed and hurried away. Genichiro bent down next to Wolf and laid a hand on the shura’s back, meeting his gaze. “I have information to collect from our prisoners and I want you there. You can have your way with them afterward,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Wolf’s forehead. Wolf flushed and gave a small nod, standing up and looking down at his mess. He’d torn into the stomach of both men, which were the pieces he liked the most, that and the heart, but the heart was much more difficult to get to. He followed behind Genichiro obediently, anyone who saw him recoiled in either fear or disgust. Wolf didn’t care what any of them thought, they meant nothing to him and the only reason he didn’t kill them was because Genichiro had told him not to. His Lord was the only person whose opinion meant anything to him, the only person he wanted to impress. Wolf would tear apart Genichiro’s enemies, would make sure that his Lord reigned supreme.  
Genichiro brought Wolf down into the cells where their prisoners were, two men were tied up on opposite ends of the cell to keep them from working with one another to escape. Wolf snarled at them and it seemed to Genichiro he was going almost feral just being around these men and not immediately tearing into them. The shura didn’t lunge, he stayed beside Genichiro, walking into the cell with him. Both men tensed visibly when they not only saw Genichiro but a shura at his side.  


“You stooped so low as to use a demon to fight us?” One man scowled. “Pathetic.” Genichiro raised a brow, stopping Wolf from lunging. “You couldn’t defeat us so you’re using something inhuman?”  


“Shut up!” The other hissed. It was clear that one was more willing to cooperate than the other, but the one that was unwilling was of higher rank. But Genichiro had a plan to get the man to tell him everything and still let Wolf take out his rage on them.  


“You would do well to listen to your friend. It isn’t wise to enrage a shura,” Genichiro said, holding onto Wolf, whose whole body was tense, his claws extended. Wolf wasn’t interested in killing them quickly with his sword, no, he was going to tear into them with his claws and make them suffer. “Tell me what I need to know and one of you will live,” he told them, watching for that crack. The one that was defiant stood firm, but the other was shaking the longer Wolf stared him down.  


“I’ll tell you!” The man cried, shaking his head. “Please just let me live!”  


“You traitor!” The other snarled. “Even if he lets you live, the ministry will hunt you down.” Genichiro hummed and ran a hand over Wolf’s lower back, leaning closer and whispering to him. The shura let out a ferocious snarl and leapt onto the man who had begged to live. The scream could only be described as horrific, the defiant man’s eyes grew wide with fear the longer he watched. No normal person had ever witnessed a shura killing someone and Genichiro took pleasure in watching the man’s face go from defiant to terror. Wolf held nothing back, his claws dug into the man’s stomach and tore, while his teeth sunk into his neck and ripped out what flesh he could get hold of. Blood sprayed over Wolf and their living prisoner, the one underneath Wolf screaming until he wasn’t. He gurgled, blood spilling up out of his mouth, Wolf lapping it up and glancing over at the other man. The man tried to get away, scrambling to be as far from Wolf as possible. The shura climbed off the dead man, growling and drawing closer until Genichiro stopped him.  


“Will you tell me what I want to know?” He asked again. “There will not be another request,” he murmured.  


“I-I’ll tell you...everything. Just keep me from that thing…” He stammered, staring at Wolf. Genichiro rested a hand on Wolf’s shoulder.  


“Okay then, tell me.” The man did. He told him everything he knew, which was a decent amount given his rank. When he was satisfied he unsheathed his black and ran the man through the neck, killing him almost instantly. He let Wolf have his way with the bodies and sent him to bathe afterward. Maintaining a clean shura was difficult but well worth it for what Genichiro wanted to do. He gave the information he’d acquired to his generals before retiring, taking off his armor and pulling on a dark kimono to leisure in. He waited patiently, watching Wolf slip in, his dark and white mixed hair falling down, damp from his bath and his own dark kimono draped over him. “Come here Wolf,” Genichiro commanded, watching the shura shuffle over and bend down to sit in front of him. “Wolf, do you remember what I told you?” He asked. The shinobi’s cheeks flushed but his golden eyes met Genichiro’s.  


“You said that you were going to take me,” he murmured. Genichiro smirked and grabbed the shura’s wrist, pulling him into his lap.  


“That’s correct. I’m going to make you scream and beg for my cock inside of you. I’m going to breed you Wolf, give you so much of my seed that you’re round with it. Do you want that?” He whispered into the shura’s ear, nipping at it. Wolf shuddered in his arms, the shura gripping his shoulders.  


“I want it. My Lord, please…” Wolf was his. Wolf belonged to him and no one else. Wolf would never allow another man to touch him in this way. Genichiro grabbed Wolf around the waist and pushed him into the futon, pinning the shura’s wrists above his head.  


“I’m going to give it all to you,” he growled. He unwrapped the obi form Wolf’s kimono and used it to tie the other’s wrists together. Wolf didn’t react negatively, he didn’t get angry, he was as submissive as Genichiro wanted from him. He knew he had Wolf under his control but he was impressed at just how far Wolf had fallen for him. The other was shura, he had little control and yet he gave it all to Genichiro. Wolf looked at his bindings before staring up at Genichiro, his kimono falling open with a gentle brush from Genichiro’s hands. “I’ve been looking forward to this, Wolf,” he murmured. “Do you realize how arousing it is to watch you hunt? To see you rip flesh from bone, covered in blood and then coming to me with those beautiful eyes? It gets me going,” he growled, pressing his lips to Wolf’s. He devoured the shinobi, slipping his tongue into his mouth, his hands exploring Wolf’s body liberally. He ran one hand over Wolf’s chest, teasing his nipples to hardness, the shinobi whining and arching his back. The other hand reached behind Wolf, grabbing his plump ass, his cock twitching at the prospect of being inside of Wolf. Genichiro broke the kiss and went for Wolf’s neck, bite and sucking marks into the other’s skin, giving him everything. Wolf normally wore his scarf so they would be hidden, but Genichiro didn’t like that. He wanted everyone to know Wolf belonged to him, in every way. The Lord moved back up, nipping at Wolf’s jaw, his hands shifting to grab Wolf’s hips, nudging the shura’s legs open and fitting between them.  


“My Lord…” Wolf moaned. He hadn’t felt so...human, in quite a long time. He couldn’t remember his life before shura but none of it mattered. Genichiro was the only one who mattered.  


“Wolf,” Genichiro growled into the other’s skin, moving down between the shura’s legs. He pressed his lips to Wolf’s inner thigh, licking and biting marks into both sides, wanting Wolf to always remember who had done this, who had given him this pleasure. Genichiro was not a selfish lover, he wanted Wolf to feel good, to crave more, to ache for his touch. He ran his tongue along Wolf’s clit, hearing the inhale, the other’s cheeks were a brilliant red and Genichiro wanted more, hungry for Wolf. He wrapped his lips around the other’s slit, sucking on the small bud he knew would drive Wolf into insanity. The shura gasped out, arching his back, whimpering when Genichiro slipped a finger into Wolf’s tight heat. Virginal? It didn’t matter to Genichiro but gods it would be a wonderful boost to his ego if he were to be Wolf’s first, and his only. “Wolf, are you a virgin?” He murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the other’s warmth. The shura squirmed underneath his hold, whimpering.  


“I...I don’t know. I think so,” he breathed, feeling Genichiro’s finger press into him, searching for him.  


“Mmm, then you’re all mine. I am your first and last,” he purred. Wolf was dripping and Genichiro took the opportunity to slip in a second, then third finger. Wolf’s cunt was tight and wet, it was where he had craved to be. He didn’t ignore Wolf’s clit, sucking and pressing his tongue into it, never letting up on the other’s sweet spot, both licking and pumping in his fingers. Wolf was writhing, hips rocking into Genichiro’s mouth and fingers, his mouth parted to let out breathy moans.  


“My Lord...please, need you...inside of me,” he begged. “I-I want your seed in my womb,” he moaned. Genichiro growled almost ferally and pulled his fingers out. He poured oil onto his cock, grunting as he stroked himself, making sure he was slick and ready for Wolf’s body. He’d waited so long for this and he wasn’t going to waste anymore time, not when his shura spoke so filthy to him. Genichiro grabbed Wolf’s hip with one hand and guided himself to the shura’s cunt, pressing the head against him. He groaned, sinking himself in, gripping Wolf’s hip with a bruising force so as not to just thrust in. He was much bigger than his fingers, thick and long, everything he knew Wolf wanted. He waited until Wolf gave him a nod, sinking himself in until he bottomed out. Genichiro moaned, leaning down and biting Wolf’s neck, giving a shallow thrust. Genichiro shuddered, running his hand along Wolf’s belly, feeling a bulge, his cock. Wolf was small but he hadn’t realized how small until now, and this realization made his head spin. Genichiro pulled almost all the way out before thrusting, slamming into Wolf, the shura crying out and gripping the futon in his claws, tearing the fabric. Genichiro couldn’t give a fuck, lost in the pleasure, the tight heat that was Wolf. He pounded into his pet, his balls slapping against Wolf’s thighs, the shura gasping and moaning with each thrust.  


“Tell me what you want,” Genichiro growled, pulling Wolf back and fucking the other onto his cock.  


“I want you! Fat cock inside of me, filling me with your seed. I want to be full, fuck my pussy!” Wolf sobbed, the other was begging and crying and it was beautiful. Wolf had never spoken this much and it was all for Genichiro. Genichiro grunted, giving Wolf hard and deep thrusts, grabbing Wolf’s hand and pressing it against his stomach.  


“Do you feel that? I’m inside of you Wolf, you’re mine,” he whispered into the other’s ear.  


“Yes, yours,” Wolf repeated, moaning, arching his back and thrusting back into Genichiro’s thrusts. He wouldn’t last long, not with how tightly Wolf was gripping him. He hadn’t had sex in a long time, he’d desired Wolf ever since finding out he’d survived their first clash. No one could compare and now he had him. Genichiro’s thrusts grew more erratic, his grip on Wolf’s hips were tightening the closer he got. He gave a few more thrusts before pulling Wolf’s body flush against him, moaning as he came. Wolf scrambled to grab hold of the shredded futon, crying out as he felt Genichiro’s hot seed flood into his body. There was so much it was making him feel full, enough that it only a little rubbing to his clit from his Lord to bring Wolf to his end. The shura sobbed as he came, thrusting into Genichiro’s fingers, feeling a wetness that wasn’t his Lord’s cum spill out of him. Both men were panting, Genichiro’s bruising grip on Wolf loosening as he came down from his high. The Lord grunted, grabbing a small, rounded item and slipping it in as he pulled out. Wolf whimpered, his hole sensitive to having something else slip inside  


“I want all my seed to stay in, don’t take that out,” Genichiro whispered, untying his submissive shura. He purred at the sight of Wolf. The other was covered in his bites, hips bruised from his grip and belly slightly rounded from all of his cum. He pressed a hand to it, stroking Wolf gently. “My beautiful Wolf,” he whispered. Wolf struggled to keep his eyes open but managed to sit himself up long enough to kiss his Lord.  


“I’m sorry about the futon,” he whispered. A chuckle from Genichiro.  


“I was aware of the risks.” Genichiro had another futon brought in before pulling Wolf into bed with him, watching the shura drift off to sleep. Wolf was his, now and forever. Genichiro pressed a kiss to the broken horn on the shura’s head and closed his eyes.


End file.
